Crónicas de una secretaria enamorada
by Carmen McGonagall
Summary: Encontré este trabajo gracias a Harry, y sinceramente no sabía si agradecérselo pese a que el trabajo pagara mis facturas, porque había acabado enamorada de un hombre que jamás me correspondería.


**Hola chicas estoy aquí con esta nueva historia de Harry Potter y espero que os guste, por cierto será una historia que no involucre magia.**

**Declaimer: Estos personajes, todos y cada uno de ellos, pertenecen a la Diosa J.K.R. pero yo me permito la licencia de jugar.**

**.**

**.**

Miré a mí alrededor, el apartamento no era grande, tenía un salón, una cocina comedor dos habitaciones no muy grandes y un baño. Los suelos de toda la casa eran de una madera no muy oscuras, las paredes eran de un color rosa palo clarito con muebles de color blanco, la mayoría de estos eran estanterías llenas de libros y fotografías, el sofá era de un tono tostado con cojines en tono pastel y unos grandes ventanales con cortinas blancas por los que entraba mucha luz.

Mi apartamento se encontraba en una zona residencial de de Londres, y mis padres se habían encargado de pagar la hipoteca desde que entré en el instituto hasta que acabé la universidad, con lo que me quedaba una cuarta parte por pagar y ningún trabajo con el que hacerlo, llevaba viviendo de mis ahorros dos meses y era hora de comenzar a buscar trabajo.

El teléfono que se encontraba junto mí comenzó a sonar sobresaltándome, alargó el brazo para coger el teléfono, deseando que no fueran mis padres presionando por que encontrara un trabajo pronto.

-¿Diga?-Dije temerosa de oír la voz de mi madre.

-Herms, soy Harry.-Suspiré aliviada.-Deberías amarme.-Esa frase me hizo reír.

-¿Por qué, oh maravilloso Potter?-Pregunté divertida.

-¿Adivina quién te consiguió una entrevista en la empresa en la que trabaja?

Solté un chillido e emoción y comencé a agradecerle fervientemente, Harry era mi mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria, había crecido junto a él, y en verano junto a mis primos los Weasley. La entrevista era al día siguiente por lo que me fui a la cocina, me hice la cena y nada más acabar me metí a la cama para estar descansada.

.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré en mi habitación, las paredes allí eran de color gris claro con un tono malva, los muebles eran como los del salón llenos de las mismas cosas, había un escritorio en el que se encontraba un portátil, algunos cuadernos y libros. Miré la hora en el reloj de la estantería, las 8, y tenía la entrevista a las doce, pero aún así se me levanté y fui a la cocina para desayunar con calma, cogí de los armarios blancos con cristales una taza que llené de café y de una de las bandejas cogí un pastel, me senté frente al televisor para desayunar.

Después de esto me di un largo y relajante baño que me ayudó a calmar mis nervios, después de salir de la bañera me apliqué una crema corporal y elegí mi ropa interior, fui a la cocina a preparar algo de comida para cuando viniera de la entrevista mientras esperaba a que se me secara el pelo.

Elegir la ropa fue lo más difícil, pero me decanté por un pantalón de traje negro pitillo, una camisa de color perla acompañado de una americana toja, unos tacones negros con un bolso negro y grande a conjunto. Me maquillé los ojos naturales y apliqué un poco de color a los labios. Después de eso dudé entre llevar el pelo suelto y ondulado, pero me decanté por recogérmelo en un moño suelto dándole un toque profesional per juvenil, cogí mis referencias y salí de casa en dirección al coche.

Conduje despacio por las calles de Londres por que iba con tiempo, cuando llegué mi destino y me bajé del coche alcé la mirada para ver el edificio que en lo alto de este tenía un cartel enorme que rezaba Hogwarts S.L. Era una empresa editorial de libros escolares, en la cual pretendía trabajar de uno de los jefes. Antes de entrar al edificio cogí aire varias veces.

Una vez dentro observé asombrada el vestíbulo enteramente de mármol que me recibió, estaba lleno de suntuosos sillones y a fondo un mostrador con dos jóvenes señoritas. Me acerqué a una de ellas.

-Perdone, ¿Dónde debo ir para las entrevistas de trabajo?

-Piso 25, una vez allí pregunte.-Me dijo sin siquiera alzar la mirada del ordenador para mirarme.

Me metí en uno de los ascensores, allí se encontraba un pequeño hombre mayor que me saludó amablemente cuando entré, tras de mi entró otra mujer, de unos cincuentas, con una falda negra por debajo de la rodilla, camisa blanca y chaqueta americana de cuadro escocés y su melena recogida en un apretado moño.

-Minerva.- Saludó el hombrecillo a la mujer.

-Señor Flitwick-Contestó ella, y antes de que pudiera acercarme a dar al botón de mi piso ella lo presionó por mí.

Ambos hablaron entre ellos hasta que en la planta 20 se bajó el hombre, dejándonos solas en el ascensor, la mujer parecía absorta en su teléfono, y cuando por fin llegaron a su planta salió del ascensor a toda velocidad despidiéndose con un amable adiós.

Me acerqué temerosa a la recepción donde se encontraba una mujer rubia, de mi edad con los ojos azules claros enormes y redondos, dándole un aspecto de perpetua sorpresa, ella jugaba con su pelo dorado y no apartó la mirada de este hasta que me encontré enfrente de ella.

-Vengo a la entrevista.-Dije dándole una tímida sonrisa.

-Oh.-Me devolvió la sonrisa.-Claro, ve por el pasillo de la derecha y encontrará una puerta que pondrá Vicepresidente Albus Dumbledore, llamé a la puerta.

-Muchas Gracias.

-¡Suerte!-Exclamó la mujer rubia a modo de despedida.

Cuando llegó a la puerta vio que esta era de cristal y enorme, dentro dejaba ver a una mujer de unos 40 y pocos, con el pelo castaño claro y que vestía de forma tradicional salvo por sus coloridos zapatos. Esta la invitó a entrar.

-¿Vienes por la entrevista?-Asentí.-Genial, soy la Señorita Rosmerta, espere un segundo aquí, voy a avisar al señor Dumbledore.

Asentí de nuevo y giré mi cabeza, encontrándome reflejada sobre un espejo que había en la pared, no era una mujer alta, tampoco baja, tenía el pelo castaño normal tirando a claro y rizado aunque hoy se encontrara recogido se podían ver algunas ondas sueltas, la piel blanca, la nariz respingona y los labios pequeños pero carnosos, no salía de lo corriente cuando alguien me veía, pero era inteligente y trabajadora así que no debía de estar nerviosa.

La Señorita Rosmerta salió del despacho y me indico que entrara. Dentro me encontré con un despacho grande, lleno de estanterías llenas de obras de arte y lo que parecían artilugios antiguos, de pié tras el escritorio de madera maciza había un hombre mayor alto, con el pelo largo y blanco recogido en una coleta, llevaba barba y un impecable traje negro. Me miró con sus ojos azules eléctricos tras sus gafas.

-Buenos días.-Hablé.- Soy Hermione Granger y vengo por el puesto de secretaria.

-Ah sí, la amiga de el Señor Potter, un joven prometedor que aseguraba que eras la mujer más lista y trabajador a que había conocido.

-Bueno, el tiende a exagerar.-Dije sonrojada por su comentario.

-Siéntese y deme su currículo, referencias y todo lo que traiga.

Me senté y le extendí lo que me pidió, respondí a sus preguntas mientras el leía con atención, había sacado una buena nota en la carrera, y tenía varias prácticas como secretaria en otras empresas.

-Está todo correcto.-Dijo con una sonrisa cuando respondió su última pregunta.-Está contratada, venga el próximo Lunes aquí, y yo le enseñaré donde va a trabajar.

-¿Para quién voy a trabajar?

-Para el presidente de la empresa-Dijo sin más.-Ahora si me permite tengo una reunión nos vemos el Lunes.

Era viernes así que tampoco tendría que esperar tanto para saber quién era así que decidí no preguntar más, salí del despacho diciéndole adiós a la Señorita Rosmerta y volví al ascensor, en la recepción del piso se encontraba la mujer rubia haciendo algo en el ordenador, al oírme llegar alzó la cabeza del ordenador y me sonrió.

-¿Te han cogido?-Inquirió.

-Sí.

-¡Es genial!-Exclamó con su suave y dulce voz.-Soy Luna Lovegood.

-Encantada, Hermione Granger.

-Será un placer verte por aquí, adiós.

Me despedí de ella y entré en el ascensor, esta vez bajé sola cogí el móvil y llamé a mis padres para darles las noticia, pero no debían de estar en casa así que les dejé un mensaje en el buzón de voz. Desde que salí de la universidad la relación se había enfriado por no haber querido seguir con la empresa familiar, pero yo quería seguir mi propio camino.

Cuando llegué a casa me puse cómoda y nada más tumbarme en el sofá llamé a Harry, no había sonado dos veces cuando lo cogió.

-¡Enhorabuena!-Gritó

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Dumbledore era algo así como mi mentor cuando estaba en la universidad.-Explicó.- Y cuando ha salido de la reunión ha venido a buscarme para contármelo.

-Voy a ser la secretaria del presidente, ¿le conoces?

-Claro, y creo que tú también le conocerías en alguno de mis cumpleaños.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, es el hermano pequeño de la mujer de mi tío, creo que vino a mi duodécimo cumpleaños.

Pensé durante unos instantes hasta que me di cuenta de que ese año no había ido a su cumpleaños porque me encontraba en un campamento en Francia.

-No le conozco, ese año no fui a tu cumpleaños porque estaba de campamento ¿recuerdas?

-Es cierto, pero no te preocupes es un buen tío con el que trabajar y de amigo, pero Herms…

-¿Qué pasa?-Inquirí por su tono paternalista.

-No te cuelgues ni enamores de él.

-Harry, soy una mujer madura de 23 años, no me voy a enamorar de él, no estoy en una comedia romántica.

-Ya pero suele tener mucho éxito con las mujeres y no es un hombre que busque nada serio.-Explicó en tono preocupado.

-Es imposible que me enamore de él, por cómo me lo imagino no debe de ser en absoluto mi tipo.

En realidad yo no tenía ningún tipo, en sus años de vida tan solo había tenido una relación, apenas tenía 16 años y tan sólo duró el verano que pasé en Madrid, allí conoció a Viktor, un búlgaro que se encontraba en una habitación junto a mía, salieron durante los dos meses que estuvo allí.

Mi falta de vida amorosa había hecho que a sus 23 años fuera virgen, por supuesto ese dato tan personal no lo sabía nadie por mi boca, aunque sabía que Harry lo sospechaba. Un hombre que debía de tener cuarenta y tantos, que era incapaz de comprometerse y que no posiblemente no era demasiado atractivo, sino que tenía mucho dinero, no era alguien de quién yo me enamoraría

El fin de semana se me pasó volado, el sábado me fui a comprar trajes de oficina para ampliar mi ya extenso armario de ropa para ello, comí con mis padres que parecían decepcionados de que hubiera encontrado un trabajo en el que me pagaran bien tan pronto.

El domingo fui a un día de spa, quería estar al día siguiente lo más relajada y guapa posible, quería que mi apariencia externa no desentonara demasiado con la interna, si me mostraba descuidada en su físico la gente lo pensaría que era así en todo, cuando no. Esa noche cené ligero para que no le sentara bien la cena y por último me tomé una infusión relajante antes de irme a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté pronto, me puso una falda blanca que me llegaba un poco por encima de la rodilla con estampado azteca, una camisa del tono fucsia de las líneas del estampado y una americana, tacones y bolso negro.

Me dejé el pelo en una coleta alta con el pelo liso, me maquillé un poco y salí en dirección a mi coche. Cuando aparqué en mi nueva plaza de garaje y me adentré en el ascensor, mi yo interno daba botecitos y se mordía las uñas, pero mi yo externo estaba sorprendente calmado, aunque dudaba que me saliera la voz cuando intentara hablar.

Cuando llegué a la planta 25, en el mostrador se encontraba Luna, la misma chica del día de la entrevista, le dediqué una sonrisa e intenté hablar con ella para ver cómo iba la cosa.

-Hola.-La voz me temblaba levemente, pero nada que no pudiera controlar.

-Hola, espero que tengas un buen primer día.-Me sonrió alegre mientras hablaba.

-Gracias, que pases un buen día.

Me dirigió hacia el despacho del Señor Dumbledore, cuando estuve en la puerta llamó y esperé a que me dejaran pasar, la Señorita Rosmerta me dio paso, aunque fuera del despacho de Dumbledore también la esperaban Harry y Albus.

-Señorita Granger, llega pronto.-Apuntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Bajé la mirada hacia mi reloj de muñeca, 5 minutos tarde, le dediqué una sonrisa al hombre sin saber que aportar a eso. Harry me sonrió cariñosamente y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras me susurraba un: "Tranquila Herms" al oído antes de separarse.

-Bien.-Dijo Dumbledore mientras aplaudía y tras eso restregaba sus manos.- ¿Preparada para conocer tu nuevo lugar de trabajo?

-Claro.-Sonreí

Salimos de allí, me llevaron a la sala de descanso del trabajo, la cafetera que para mi alegría tenía una buena cafetera, la zona de cubículos, el despacho de Harry y por último llegamos a una puerta en el fondo, en la puerta había un cartel que rezaba "_Oficina de Sirius Black, Dueño y presidente de Hogwarts S.L._" Así que aquí era.

Entramos en la sala donde yo iba a trabajar, era más grande que la que disfrutaba Rosmerta, tenía un escritorio más bien grande con un ordenador Apple de última generación, en el resto de la sala había unos sofás con mesas de café para que la gente esperara a reunirse con mi futuro jefe. Al lado de mi escritorio había un armario donde dejé el bolso.

-Momento de conocer al jefe.-Dijo Dumbledore, en ese momento me di cuenta de que Rosmerta había desaparecido y estaba sola con Harry y Dumbledore.

Albus llamó a la puerta y una grave y ronca voz nos invitó a pasar, entré la primera y me encontré con un hombre apoyado en la parte delantera de su escritorio con los brazos cruzados, que estaba preparado para evaluarme en cuanto entrara por la puerta. Este hombre era tan pálido como ella, tenía el pelo negro como la noche, unos ojos grises como la plata, de constitución atlética y fuerte, alto como una torre. Ese no era el cuarentón que me había imaginado, este hombre debía tener unos treinta y cinco, y era jodidamente atractivo.

-Mierda.-Murmuré, lo suficiente bajito para que tan sólo Harry lo oyera y soltara una risa disimulada con una tos.

.

.

Hola gente

Esta es la nueva historia, la verdad es que no sé como continuarla mucho así que todo irá sobre la marcha.

Dejen Reviews :3


End file.
